The Sum Of Jimmy's Fears
by moviepoopshootfan
Summary: Jimmy accidentally sets off a nuke in Retroville.
1. Reflections

DISCLAIMER: This story is entirely fictional and has no effect on the show whatsoever. Jimmy Neutron is the sole property of Nickelodeon.  
  
This is a Sum of all Fears parody. This takes place when Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy are all in high school.  
  
Part 1: Reflection  
  
James Neutron leaned back in his desk chair as he attached the last wire for his science project. "Ahh, done." James wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned off his desk lamp. James then pulled off his shirt, revealing the six-pack he had gotten from the swim team in Junior High and High school, and climbed into bed. He was now in 11th grade and was going to graduate one year earlier then the rest of his class. He didn't want too but his parents were making him.  
  
The past few years had been rough for him. When he was in sixth grade, his parents got a divorce and his mother moved out to California. She married a guy named Ray Rocket last year. He has two kids who were just a little older than James.  
  
During the summer between seventh and eighth grade, Libby had signed a record contract with RCA Records and released her first rap album around that Christmas. She was a smash success and earned instant fame. She released one more record a year later but then decided to take a break so she could finish high school.   
  
When Libby released her first album, her and Sheen had been going out but they broke up before her second one released. They still are close friends. James and Cindy are now engaged, but the wedding will not be until after they both graduate.  
  
After their freshman year, Carl had commited suicide. He had taken sky diving lessons, and on his first jump, he never pulled his chute.  
  
All these thoughts rolled through James's head as he drifted to sleep.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Ok, does anyone know what grade they are in on the show? Please e-mail me or put it in a review. 


	2. Called In

Chapter 2: Called In  
  
James awoke to a loud knocking. He groogily sat up and rubbed his head. "Aww. What time is it?" He whispered to himself. He looked to his clock to see that it was 9:00 AM on a Saturday morning.   
  
"HEY, SHITHEAD!" James could hear his father yelling from down the hall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm goin out today. You better clean out the gutters and mow the grass by the time I get home!"  
  
"Or, what?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
  
"Can I ask you where you are going?"  
  
"No."  
  
James then heard the door slam behind his dad as he headed out the front door. The sound of his fathers car echoed into his window and slowly faded away as he drove down the street. James rubbed his eyes and layed back down to sleep. About five minutes later, James was still awake but trying to go to sleep as he heard a knocking on his bedroom door. He ignored it and turned over, pulling the pillow over his head. He then heard the door open and footsteps walking across the room. James pulled the pillow off his head and looked up to see Cindy Vortex standing over him, still dressed in a long t-shirt and no pants.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where'd your father go?"  
  
"I don't know. How'd you get out of the house still in your pajamas?"  
  
"Climed out the window."  
  
Cindy then climbed into bed with him and they both fell asleep.  
  
**TWO HOURS LATER**  
  
The pager sitting on James's dresser started vibrating, making it move across the dresser and fall on the floor. Cindy was laying on the side of the bed by the dresser and was woke up by the pager. She picked it up and handed it to James. James sat up and looked into the pager. He then stood up and walked over to the desk and dialed the number on the pager into the phone. "448-9726." James read the number as he dialed.  
  
"Is this James Neutron?" Said a man on the phone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You need to get to Washington as fast as you can."  
  
"Ok. Where do I need to be?"  
  
"In Washington."  
  
"No, where in Wa-"  
  
"We will find you." The man said, cutting off James. The line then went dead.  
  
Cindy sat up in the bed. "Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know. But we have to go to Washington."  
  
Back in 9th grade, James and Cindy had both been called in by the President to work for the Nuclear Arms Commission. The were made partners and this is how they fell in love. They are now on call 24 hours a day. Luckily, Retroville is located in Maryland or they would have had to move. James and Cindy then quickly got ready and drove to Washington D.C.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Please review. 


	3. Convincing Cindy

CHAPTER 3: CONVINCING CINDY  
  
James and Cindy drove into Washington which was a fifteen minute drive. The Government had given James a sweet red convertible to drive so he wouldn't have to take his dangerous hovercraft. The government refers to all of James' experiments as dangerous.  
  
James and Cindy got to Washington D.C. at about noon. "Where should we go?" Asked Cindy.  
  
"I don't know. He said that they would find us." Suddenly, sirens went up behind James' car. James pulled to the side as the government car pulled up to the drivers side of him. In the drivers seat, driving, was Shawn Jones, a big black man who looked like he should be a bodyguard. He was about 35 and had a shaved head.   
  
"James," he said, "what took you so long?"   
  
"I had to get ready. I was still asleep when you called."  
  
"Just follow me." The government car sped off and James followed. About ten minutes later, James and Cindy pulled up behind Shawn in the Pentagon parking lot. Shawn stepped out of his car and gave a wave for Cindy and James to come over.   
  
"Hey, Shawn, you could have just told us to meet you at the Pentagon."  
  
"That would have been to dangerous. You were being followed."  
  
Cindy finally piped up. "It's not like people don't know where the Pentagon is." Shawn turned to Cindy with a glare that could cut through glass.  
  
"Cindy, you should go home. Go home, pack up your stuff, get Libby and Sheen, and get out of town. Go to New York or somewhere far away."  
  
"Wait, why do I have to stay and Cindy gets to go?"   
  
"Cindy, you need to leave." James pulled Shawn to the side so Cindy couldn't hear.  
  
"Shawn, why are you telling Cindy to leave."  
  
"Because if you die in a nuclear blast, we need Cindy to come in and be your replacement. That's why she needs to get far away."  
  
"A nuclear blast?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Why does she need to get Libby and Sheen?"  
  
"Well, Libby is my daughter and she won't go without Sheen. Duh!"  
  
James and Shawn turn around and face Cindy, who is now very angry. James pulls his car keys out of his poket and holds them up to Cindy. "Go. Take my car." As James pulls his pager off his belt, Cindy hastily grabs the keys away from him. "I'll beep you if I need you." Cindy takes the pager from him. James walks up to hug Cindy but she turns around and walks to the car. She then starts the car and drives off.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Ok, how do you like it so far? Please leave your comments in the reviews. Sorry bout the short chapter but I'm used to writing that way. 


End file.
